Brothers of Blood
by Kathleen.Anne.Vincent
Summary: AU Vampire Loki one-shot. In which the God of Mischief gets an unexpected visit from his brother. Your choice as to whether you read it as Thorki or not, it can go either way. Vaguely based on a scene from the Anime TV series 'Vampire Knight'. No sparkling vampires. Cover Art: 'No Forgiveness' by rebornedphoenix.


_Have you ever had someone tear out all that you are, and stuff something else in?_

_Do you know what it's like to be unmade?_

_Loki does._

-xxxxxxxxxxxxx-

His consciousness swam in and out, the edges of his blurred vision frayed with black.

He was barely standing; his weak, starving body held up by the Norn shackles that bound his hands and feet to the cold stone walls of his prison.

It wasn't his fault he was in there.

He licked his dry lips and re-awakened the foul taste of ash that assaulted his mouth. He was so _hungry_.

He was ravenous.

_Dangerous._

Too dangerous to be allowed his freedom.

The bread, cheese, fruits and mead that the guards had brought him yesterday lay untouched in the corner of his cell. Loki couldn't get to it even if it was what he was craving.

He tilted his head back and inhaled a slow, raspy breath; enjoying the whiff of human flesh that he caught from amongst the mingled odour of damp and stale air. Then his stomach gave a cold jolt, grumbling loudly, and he exhaled again with a bitterly whispered curse.

It was such an agonizing tease to have people so close by, and yet not quite within reach. The temptation frustrated him to no end, and made him even more dangerous.

_When you cage a starving beast and poke it through the bars, you should expect it to descend into rapacious madness._

But as hungry as he was, Loki also felt a twisting sickness deep within him.

He could not stand the vile creature that he had become. His own urges repulsed him.

He hated the visions that relentlessly flooded his mind. He pictured scenarios where he feasted on everyone he had ever cared about, or who had ever cared about him.

His Father.

His Mother.

_Thor._

His stomach grumbled again and he squeezed his eyes tight shut, trying to ride out the nausea that came with starvation.

That was when he smelt it.

His body tensed and his eyes snapped open; his pupils narrowing into cat-like slits. The scent was unmistakable.

He strained his ears to catch the first faint echo of footsteps, and after a moment of deafening silence, it came.

Thor was on his way.

As the footfalls grew closer Loki became increasingly restless, but he kept his body still and his gaunt, his pale face a mask of apathy.

It was not long before he heard the familiar, deep voice of the Thunderer, "I demand that you permit me entrance into my brother's chambers," he boomed to the guards, "It is my wish that I speak with him."

There was the soft, metallic scrape of armour and the jingle of keys as the guards unlocked the gaol door. It creaked open slowly, a triangle of light expanding across the floor. Then Thor stepped into the room, his vibrant red cape sweeping gently at his heels.

He did not have Mjolnir with him, and yet still looked as princely as ever. His natural golden glow seemed to chase even the very darkest of shadows into the far reaches of the cell.

The guards hastily shut the door and locked it again after him, but neither brother took any notice. Thor's gaze was fixed upon Loki, and he studied him with sympathetic, cerulean eyes.

The Trickster's head was hung low between his shoulders; his stringy, unwashed hair falling like a curtain and obscuring his face from sight. His royal tunic hung off his skeletal frame like bilgesnipe skin, and his wrists and ankles bore bands of red from where the chains had chafed him raw.

"Loki…?" Thor breathed, his voice barely above a whisper.

The God of Mischief slowly looked up at him. His head lolled onto his shoulders, for he did not have the strength to hold it upright, and he fixed him with a dead stare. Thor's gut somersaulted when he looked into his brother's eyes; they were heavily lidded, bloodshot, and his cat-like pupils held at their center a bright red, glowing core.

This was the mark of the Night's Curse.

The mark of _Vampirism_.

Loki's eyes slid shut again and he let his head fall limp.

Thor swallowed, then turned back towards the door, "I wish to be alone with my brother." He said to the guards outside.

"But, Prince Thor-!"

"Leave us. That is an order."

The guards looked at each other, hesitating for a moment, but then complied. Thor waited until they were well and truly gone before he turned back to Loki.

"Brother…" He said softly, "I… I am so sorry."

Loki's chains rattled and a dry, humourless laugh escaped him, "This is your fault. Do you hear me well, brother?_ Your fault_."

Thor bit back at the guilt that settled like stone on his heart, "Loki," He pleaded, "I did not-"

"DO NOT MAKE ME SUFFER YOUR PITIABLE EXCUSES!" Loki bellowed, the red core of his eyes flashing dangerously, "I am in agony, Thor, and refuse to hear from you now!"

Thor cringed at his brother's sudden temper, "But there must be something I can do to ease your pain. Tell me what I can do."

Loki raised his gaze to the God once again, watching him through his locks of raven-black hair. He groaned, and let his gaze drop, "No, there is nothing."

"You are a talented liar," Thor replied bluntly, "but you do not fool me."

The Trickster sighed irritably, "Are you that dim-witted? Do you really not know?" He paused, "My thirst is all-consuming, Thor. It is voracious, and maddening, for I do not have the means to slake it. Do you have any idea what it is like to be starving to death, but not die?"

Thor shook his head.

Loki scoffed, "Then allow me to enlighten you; it is a nightmare worse than anything you could dare to imagine." He paused again, "_Blood_ is all I need."

"Then that is what you shall have." The Thunderer replied, his tone resolute.

When Loki pulled together the strength to look up again, he found that Thor was standing only inches in front of him. The God gently cupped the Trickster's face in his hands and raised it to his bare neck.

"Drink from me." He said.

Loki's eyes widened as a frenzied mix of excitement and fear rose within him. He licked his lips, his mouth already beginning to water, though the tiny part of him that was still Asgardian screamed in protest. He could not stop himself, did not _want_ to stop himself, when he opened his mouth; his vampire fangs drawing down from his canines. Thor braced himself when he felt his brother's cold breath across his skin. Loki could feel the tiny part of his Asgardian self struggling against his vampirism, fighting desperately for control, and in the brief window of sanity that opened, he forced himself to close his mouth again and turn away.

"No…" He hissed through gritted teeth.

Thor looked at the Trickster, his eyes brimming with guilt and sadness, "Please… I cannot bare to see you in this way. You crave blood, and I am more than willing to be your host."

Loki clenched his jaw tighter, and for a moment the red core of his eyes flicked, like the flame of a candle ready to go out, "It was not your fault, brother," He said, "The Brava Tempi ambushed you; you did not run into their pit knowingly. I know that you deem yourself responsible, but what happened to me was not your fault."

"And yet I still _feel_ responsible." Thor bent down on one knee to look the Trickster in the eyes, "I was the one who called to you for help. If I had not rushed into battle, if I had been a better tactician, then I would have foreseen their ambush and avoided it." His eyes prickled with hot tears now, and they threatened to spill over at any moment, "If I had not been so _foolish_ then you would not be here now, bound by chain and key. You would not be in pain…"

Loki frowned sympathetically, "You know that I would risk everything to stand by your side when you need me most. In the battle at Svartalfheim you needed me, and I came to your aid. It matters not what fate befell me, what matters is that you came out unharmed. You are the future King, after all."

He tried to smile warmly at his brother, but did not succeed. Thor reached up to him and softly rubbed his thumb along the God's protruding cheekbones; his apology and guilt rolling down his cheeks.

After a moment, Loki spoke again, "I know that I crave blood," he whispered, "but I also feel as though it is not entirely me who wants it."

Thor gave him a curious look, so he tried to explain further, "It is confusing, and wearisome. It is like someone has removed my being from my body, and put something else in its place. Something evil. Something that wields a great power over whatever shreds of me might remain, and seeks only blood and death."

The look Thor gave him then made Loki feel humiliated for trying to express his feelings, and his whole body seemed to slump further to the ground, as though he wanted nothing more than to disappear into it.

"I am a monster." He breathed in despair.

Loki's words frightened Thor, for it sounded to him as though he were giving up.

"No," The Thunderer said defiantly, "You are not a monster, Loki. You are my brother, and always will be. I will make it my duty to banish whatever dark power you feel has taken you. All you must do is survive. No matter what, do not give up."

Loki wanted to look into his brother's face, to find comfort in his strong, kind features, but he felt himself slipping into unconsciousness again, and he could barely open his eyes. Then his stomach gave another cold jolt, and growled loudly enough for the both of them to hear.

Thor smiled sadly and cupped Loki's face in his hands once more, "Come, drink from me. I beg of you."

In his semi-conscious state Loki barely managed to mumble a few words, "Do not know… I can… _stop_…"

"I trust that you will, brother." Thor replied calmly.

He gently raised the Trickster's face to his neck, and this time Loki did not have the strength to resist. His canines extended into fangs and he bit down, deliberately missing Thor's aorta, if only by millimetres.

The warm, delicious blood oozed into his dry mouth. It ebbed and flowed with Thor's pulse, and washed away the foul taste of ash that plagued him. Loki soon came back to his senses and began to drink with more ferocity; sucking at the two small wounds with ravenous desire. The sensation of the thick liquid flowing so freely down his throat was better than he could have imagined, and he felt as though he could never have his fill of it.

But then the twisting, sickening repulsion returned, settling within him like cold lead.

He was so ashamed of himself, of seeing what he had been reduced to, and suddenly he felt the need to be sick.

He released his fangs from his brother and pulled away, burying his face into his shoulder and closing his eyes.

Thor staggered backwards a little, panting; his golden glow diminished. He raised one hand to feel the wound on his neck, and the other he used to steady himself against the wall.

Loki raised his gaze to him, his expression, and his heart, heavy with disgrace, "Thor, I-"

Thor shook his head, "Do not speak, brother." His cerulean eyes met the Trickster's green ones, "It is okay. It was my wish that I help you, and now I have." He managed a small smile, "You look better already."

Loki paused, then returned the smile, "…Thank you."

Thor nodded, then straightened up and walked over to him, placing his hand firmly on his brother's shoulder and squeezing, "Hear me now, Loki Odinson; I swear by our father that I will find a way to cure you, and will not rest until it is done. You will be a true Asgardian once again."

Loki did not reply, for his silver tongue failed him. He could see in Thor's eyes the heart and truth with which the promise was made, and knew that it could not be broken.

_There was hope yet for the God of Mischief._

Thor gave his brother's shoulder another small squeeze, and with a flash of his rock-star smile, turned and left the gaol cell.

END

-xxxxxxxxxxxxx-

_Started: Friday, 21 December 2012_

_Finished: Monday, 7 January, 2013_

**If you don't mind, dear readers, I would like to take the time to point out that this idea sounded a lot better in my head then it does on paper. However, what's done is done, and I regret nothing. :)**

**Also, the name 'Brava Tempi', which I coined specifically for this story, is an anagram of the two words 'vampire bat'. So Loki was bitten by a giant, alien vampire bat, and that is how he was infected with vampirism.**


End file.
